


Movie Night

by SmilesRawesome



Series: Adopting Jake [4]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Autistic Jake Peralta, Fluff, Gen, Jake Peralta has ADHD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilesRawesome/pseuds/SmilesRawesome
Summary: “If you can read half of this book, you may watch a movie after dinner tonight.”“Counter offer: I read the whole book, and you and Raymond watch the movie with me.”OR: Jake has Kevin and Holt wrapped around his little finger





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Oof rip me sorry for not uploading in several months djdjjdjsjs anyway we’re back now,,,,, iconic,,

Kevin refrained from sighing as Jake got distracted yet again, the boy’s legs kicking under the chair. 

“Jake, I know you don’t find this stimulating, but it’s very important that you learn how to read.” He said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Jake looked back at him and smiled apologetically, absently chewing on his thumb. 

“Sorry, Kevin. Oh, thumb, I promise I really am trying! Reading is just so  _ hard _ .” The boy sighed, resting his head on the table. 

  
  


“Everyone else can stupid read. Stupid brain. Why can’t you just make  _ me _ stupid read.” Jake muttered into the wood. Kevin frowned lightly, placing a hand in Jake’s curls the way he’d noticed the boy liked. 

“It’s not that you’re not smart, it’s just harder for you because of the way your brain is built.” Not accurate, but it was the simplest way Jake had been able to understand the concept of ADHD until the appointment with the specialist they had booked. 

  
  


“Built stupid.” Jake muttered again, crossing his arms and leaning further into the table. 

“I do not want to hear another word like that out of you, Jacob.” Kevin said sternly, drawing his hand back to himself. “Now sit up straight and try again.” It took Jake longer than Kevin liked to do as he was told, but once he did the man shorted out. Tears. Jake had tears in his eyes. Jake was crying. Kevin made Jake cry. That was unacceptable. 

  
  


Debating with himself for a moment, Kevin reached out a hand for the boy’s shoulder, and for the first time, Jake moved away. Oh dear. 

“I do not want… t. h. e. m. th-em, them, Sam-I-am.” He started reading, his voice flat which only caused Kevin more worry. 

“Jake, I apologise for my outburst. Could we take a moment to discuss it?” He implored, taking the answer as a yes when Jake didn’t answer, but didn’t keep reading. 

“You are not in trouble, I just do not appreciate the way you were speaking about yourself. You are not stupid. I’ve seen you figure out Raymond’s riddles in under a minute, in ways neither of us would have thought of. Just because you need help in some places, does not mean that you are not an intelligent young man.” 

  
  


Jake wiped his eyes with his sleeves, taking a deep breath. 

“Sorry, Kevin.” He mumbled, making Kevin shake his head. 

“You have nothing to apologise for, Jake. Let us… make a deal.” He tried, finally feeling a sense of relief as Jake perked up. Jake liked making ‘deals’, pretending he was in some sort of negotiator situation. “If you can read half of this book, you may watch a movie after dinner tonight.” 

  
  


Jake frowned slightly, his legs kicking again as he thought it over. 

“Counter-offer: I read the whole book, and you and Raymond watch the movie with me.” He said, his usual smile on his face again. Kevin raised an eyebrow in surprise, before he lowered it in consideration. It really shouldn’t have been too surprising of a request, Jake was a very social person, and had been warming up to them more and more lately. 

“You go to bed straight after.” 

“I get to have one junk food treat during the movie.” 

“Junk food and a movie?” 

“The whole book, by myself, not getting distracted.” 

“... Very well. You have a deal.” 

  
  


The boy held out his hand for a shake which Kevin obliged, before he turned to the book and flipped back to the beginning. 

“I am Sam. I am Sam. Sam I Am.” 

  
  


xxxxxxxxxx

  
  


“Detective Raymond Holt.” He answered his phone, secretly please to get a break from paperwork. 

“Raymond, this is your partner, Kevin.” Came from the other end of the line. 

“Good afternoon, Kevin.” 

“Good afternoon, Raymond. I have a favour to ask of you. I engaged in a deal with Jake earlier to help encourage him to read, and part of that deal was a… junk food treat.” The man explained, with a very slight sigh. 

“Junk food?” He asked, surprised. “You would not normally use that as encouragement.” 

“He made a very convincing plea. I’m actually very proud of him, he read the whole book by himself, catching himself each time he was almost distracted.” Kevin said with a fond note in his tone. 

  
  


Raymond might have smiled if he was prone to that sort of thing (and in different company than his fellow detectives). 

“That is most impressive. What is the favour you require?” He asked. 

“Ah, yes. Jake has requested a product called ‘Rolo’s’, or as a back-up in case you cannot find them, ‘gummy bears’. Would you please be inclined to pick either one of those up on your way home from work?” 

“Of course. I believe I will be home approximately thirty-two minutes later than usual. Is there anything else I should be aware of?” 

“Yes, the other part of Jake’s deal involves the both of us watching a movie with him after dinner.” 

  
  


Raymond took a moment to process that before replying. 

“Very well. I will see you this evening.” He said. 

“Good day, Raymond.” 

“Good day, Kevin.” He answered before hanging up, going back to his paperwork. 

  
  


Jake was certainly wrapping them around his little finger, to indulge in a metaphor. 

  
  


xxxxxxxxxx 

  
  


Jake was playing one person soccer in the front yard, kicking his ball into his imaginary goal and cheering each time it landed. Occasionally he’d call up to Kevin at the library window asking if he’d seen his latest sweet kick, but mostly he was content to run around until he got tired. 

  
  


At some point, Kevin left the library to start making dinner, letting Jake try some of his more awesome moves that would get his clothes dirty. He was still in the front yard when Raymond drove up in Gertie, making Jake beam. 

“Ray-Ray!” He yelled happily, abandoning his ball in favour of running up and hugging the man. Raymond wrapping one arm around him in return. 

“Good evening, Jake. I hope you’ve had a pleasant day.” 

“It’s been great!” Jake beamed, taking his hand and dragging him towards the front door. 

  
  


“I read a whole book by myself and I did a whole bunch of sweet kicks and I helped Kevin make lunch today and we had fruit salad and sandwiches and I get to choose the movie we’re watching tonight and I’m gonna pick Die Hard because it’s the coolest best movie of all time and also my favourite because it’s so cool and I’m totally gonna be a cop because of this movie and John McClane and-“ 

“Jake, please remember to wash up before dinner.” Kevin called from the kitchen, Jake and Raymond having made their way inside as he rambled. 

“Yes Kevin!” He called back, squeezing Raymond’s hand once before running off upstairs. 

  
  


Jake kicked off his dirty ‘playing shoes’ and pulled on his slippers. Once he had done that, he headed into his bathroom to wash his hands and face. It felt kind of weird to have his own bathroom, mum’s house only had one, Nana’s apartment only had one, Gina’s house only had one. Kevin and Raymond’s house had  _ three _ bathrooms. They were always so fancy… but he kinda liked it. 

  
  


Racing back downstairs, he climbed up onto one of the kitchen stools, grinning as he watched Kevin finish up dinner as they talked about their days. Watching them interact, it was like their own subdued version of how mum and dad used to be, how Gina’s mum and dad are. He found a clicky pen in the pen holder to fiddle with before he found the nerve to ask his question. 

“Are you guys in love?” He asked, making both Kevin and Raymond stop in their tracks. 

  
  


He blushed as they looked at him, unable to meet their eyes and just clicking the pen in his hand to a pattern he was making up. “Sorry.” He mumbled, making the two adults start again. 

“Do not apologise, Jake. It is a perfectly valid question, and to be honest we should have had this conversation with you sooner.” Raymond said first. The adults shared a look together before turning back to him. 

“Yes, we are in love. I love Raymond.” 

“As I, also, love Kevin.” 

“We are what is referred to as a homosexual couple, or a gay couple. That means we are men that love other men.” Kevin explained. 

  
  


Jake nodded, processing the information. After a moment he opened his mouth, but closed it again. 

“Please, Jake, ask us anything you would like. We want you to be comfortable here.” Raymond said, gesturing towards him. 

“I didn’t know that was allowed.” He said quietly, kicking his legs and spinning the pen in his hands. 

“People may love whoever they choose to love, whether that is men, women, both, or neither.” Kevin said, Jake noticing the man’s hands clenching.

“But?” He prompted, Now tapping the pen on the bench. 

“But not everyone agrees.” Raymond continued, an edge in his voice that he’d never heard before. “ _ Some _ people believe it is wrong for a man to love another man, or for a woman to love another woman. Those people are many, and they are cruel towards those that they deem different. However it is not wrong, we are not what they call us. Sometimes people will try to prevent us from doing things because of who we are, but those people are wrong to do so. In return we must work harder than our peers for the same results. I hope you never have to encounter these obstacles, Jake, but you must be made aware of them.” 

  
  


Jake didn’t think he’d ever heard Raymond speak so much at once. The pen continued tapping as he took it all in. 

“If you’re in love, does that mean you’re married?” He asked, moving his thumb to his mouth but catching himself and tapping the pen more vigorously. Kevin sighed, shaking his head. 

“That is one of the things people will not let us do. It is not legal for a man to marry another man, or for a woman to marry another woman. If it were legal, I believe we would marry in a heartbeat. However, it simply isn’t. Please excuse me for a moment, I must get back to dinner.” 

  
  


Despite his efforts not to do so, Jake was chewing on his thumb, legs still kicking away. 

“Do you understand, Jake?” Raymond asked, Jake nodding in reply. 

“Good. If you do find yourself with more questions, please feel free to ask either of us about them. We apologise for not bringing this to your attention sooner.” Raymond looked worried. Jake wasn’t sure when he had figured out how to read Raymond’s face, but he had, and he was worried about something. 

“It’s okay, it must be kinda scary to say if a lot of people don’t like it. It’s not like not liking the same movies, it’s like, how people say mean things about us when they see us going to temple. Me and Nana.” 

  
  


Raymond blinked, but nodded. 

“Yes. Unfortunately, that is exactly what it is like️, Jake.” He confirmed, horrified to think Jake had already faced discrimination at such a young age. Jake placed the pen down, jumping off the stool. 

“I can help set the table.” He offered, always so quick to jump from one thing to another. Raymond nodded, gesturing him into the kitchen. Jake grinned, going straight for the cutlery drawer. 

  
  


xxxxxxxxxx

  
  


The three of them did the washing up together, Raymond rinsing, Kevin washing, and Jake drying. Once they finished, Jake convinced the adults to change into pyjamas with him, that it was the best way to have a movie night. They took his advice, so Jake changed as fast as he could and ran back downstairs to put the movie in and see if he’d remembered to rewind it. The movie was about halfway through, so he’d obviously gotten distracted while rewinding. 

  
  


By the time it was ready, Raymond and Kevin were sitting on the sofa, so Jake curled up in between them. Raymond handed him a pack of Rolo’s, which he took with a wide smile and a thank you. He said John McClane’s lines along with the movie, popping a chocolate into his mouth everytime something cool happened. He did forget about offering to share until he was almost out, but he offered his last two chocolates to his guardians who declined. 

  
  


Jake looked up at the adults as the movie credits started to roll. 

“Wasn’t that the coolest movie ever?!” He asked excitedly, flapping his hands. Raymond placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. 

“It was very… cool.” He said, making Jake beam. 

“Yes, now you promised to head straight to bed.” Kevin added, accepting a lapful of Jake as the boy hugged him goodnight. He hugged Raymond in turn then climbed off the lounge and started heading for the stairs. 

“Goodnight guys! I lo- I… loved watching this movie with you!” He stammered, blushing before quickly running the rest of the way. 

  
  


Kevin took Raymond’s hand in his own, his heart full at Jake’s words. Emboldened, they shared a quick kiss before following their  _ son _ upstairs. The boy was just climbing into bed after brushing his teeth, so they stepped forward to tuck him in, Raymond offering the boy his toy bunny. 

“Goodnight, Jake. We love you.” Kevin smiled, enjoying the way Jake leaned into the caress through his hair even as he tried to hide his face. 

“Love you too.” He replied in a small voice, hiding his mouth behind his toy and it really struck Raymond how truly  _ young _ Jake was. 

  
  


“Pleasant dreams.” Raymond offered him, closing the door behind him and Kevin. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought below in comments!!! It means a whole lot to me!! You can also find me on tumblr @mickeygayrightsmouse


End file.
